Salah Paham!
by Nyangiku
Summary: [YUNJAE] Kim Jaejoong namja yang terobsesi dengan penampilan dan Jung Yunho si namja cuek tingkat dewa. Akibat gosip murahan yang tersebar itu, Jung Yunho harus berurusan dengan Kim Jaejoong. Lucu sekali bukan termakan gosip murahan duh! yaoi, rape, BL


**Salah Paham**

 **Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Serta cast yang lainnya

 **Rated : T—M**

 **Warning :** Boys love, Yaoi [Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Author dan tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung siapapun dan apapun.]

 **Disclaimer :**

Seluruh pemain disini bukan milik Author. Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Management serta Tuhan YME. Author hanya meminjam sebentar, ne!

 **.**

 **.**

 **_This story Original _**

by

 **Nyangiku**

 **.**

 **.**

'' **If you don't like, Don't read it"**

 **Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagi yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Onegaishimasu**

 **~Selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, coba perhatikan dia," namja bersurai coklat itu melipat kedua tangannya angkuh, menunjuk keluar jendela kelasnya yang berada di lantai tiga menggunakan dagunya. Membuat sekumpulan yeoja dan namja yang sedang bergosip didekatnya berebut untuk merapat.

"Mwo? Siapa?" semua mata terkumpul pada satu titik. Pada satu sosok namja yang baru saja turun dari mobil mewahnya bersama dengan namja yang lain.

"Kim Jaejoong dari kelas 2-1." Kali ini ia menunjuk dengan jari telunjuknya tanpa di ketahui oleh orang yang ditunjuknya itu. "Aku rasa dia baru saja melakukan operasi plastik," lanjutnya serius.

"Jangan asal bicara, kalau sampai adiknya mendengarmu, bisa gawat Heechul-hyung." namja berkulit putih itu mencoba mengingatkan.

Sepertinya namja cantik bermata bulat itu tidak peduli dengan peringatan namja cantik itu. "Makanya coba kalian perhatikan sendiri, pipi nya, kedua matanya, warna kulitnya, bibirnya.." jari telunjuknya tak henti menunjuk bagian-bagian yang disebutkannya saat namja bernama Kim Jaejoong itu kebetulan sedang mengobrol dengan siswa yang lain.

Sekumpulan remaja itu ikut memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Benar juga hyung, kurasa pipinya semakin tirus dan kedua matanya semakin bulat," namja berwajah imut bernama kim Junsu mengarahkan kamera digitalnya pada sosok Jaejoong dengan zoom maksimal. "Seingatku bulan lalu pipinya masih chubby loh." tambahnya.

"Nah!"

"Kalau diperhatikan dengan seksama memang benar katamu hyung," akhirnya namja cantik yang sempat memprotes Heechul mengiyakan setelah melihat dan membandingkan foto profil Jaejoong di SNS.

"Baiklah kita harus selidiki lebih lanjut supaya kita tidak mati penasaran!" seru Heechul semangat.

.

.

.

Suasana pagi hari dirumah itu sepi seperti biasa, seluruh pelayan bekerja sesuai dengan tanggungjawabnya. Para penjaga berseragam hitam setia menjaga setiap sudut rumah mewah tersebut.

Dengan mata setengah terpejam, namja berkaki panjang itu menuruni tangga menuju tempat yang disebutkan pelayan yang membangunkannya dari tidur lima menit yang lalu.

Ruang makan keluarga.

"Hyung! Apa yang hyung lakukan? Ada apa dengan seluruh masakan ini?" namja bertubuh jangkung itu membelalakkan matanya saat dilihatnya meja makan berukuran persegi panjang itu dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam masakan dari yang sederhana sampai yang mewah. Belum cukup itu semua, beberapa pelayan bahkan masih ada yang memegang nampan berisi makanan.

"Nah, Minnie cepatlah makan yang banyak. Kau harus menghabiskannya karena mulai hari ini kita akan latihan!" namja cantik itu menarik tangan namja sang dongsaeng untuk duduk di kursi utama yang biasa di isi kepala keluarga yang kini entah berada dimana.

"Latihan? Apa?" bukan jawaban yang diterima namja jangkung itu, melainkan sebuah sendok berisi nasi sayuran dan sepotong daging sapi korea asli. Meskipun sempat protes dengan memelototi namja yang disebutnya 'hyung' itu, pada akhirnya dengan terpaksa ia pun mengunyah nasi yang berada di mulutnya kemudian menelannya.

"Makan yang banyak sayang, supaya kau cepat tinggi. Puk puk puk!" bersuap-suap nasi bergantian memasuki mulut namja itu, tanpa bisa ia memprotesnya. Sebenarnya ia merasa bahagia saja di suapi dan jejali makanan enak asli buatan hyungnya itu dengan ikhlas, karena ia sangat suka makan dan dia hidup untuk makan. Tapi, kalau begini caranya, kalau sebanyak ini ia harus makan. Semoga saja ia tidak mati kekenyangan.

"Tapi aku sudah kenyang hyung.. omo perutku rasanya mau pecah.." Shim Changmin—namja berwajah kekanakan itu menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja makan, kedua tangannya bergantian mengusapi perutnya yang sudah terisi penuh makanan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Nah, sekarang lah waktunya!" namja cantik dengan semangat membara itu menyeret tubuh jangkung Changmin menuju ruangan yang sudah lama tak tersentuh siapapun. Ruangan yang dibuat secara khusus namun sama sekali belum pernah digunakan sekalipun semenjak dibuat satu tahun yang lalu atas saran anak kesayangan sang pemilik rumah.

"MWOOOO?!"

"Kita akan mulai dengan peregangan lalu di lanjutkan dengan berlari selama 30 menit di treadmill, setelah itu kita lanjutkan dengan push up seratus kali, sit up seratus kali, mengangkat beban masing-masing dua kilogram, setelah angkat beban kita akan berlatih tinju, dan setelah itu—"

Changmin sepertinya hanya bisa pasrah, rasa kenyang di perutnya membuatnya malas untuk memprotes apa yang terus di bicarakan sang hyung.

"KENAPA AKU JUGA HARUS MENGIKUTI INI SEMUA?!" pekikan suaranya yang memang berjenis tenor itu menggema ke seluruh ruangan yang ada di rumah yang di tumpangi nya secara gratis tiga tahun terakhir. Semua pelayan terganggu, bahkan kucing peliharaan sang pemilik rumah pun hampir pingsan. Namun tidak untuk namja cantik didepannya, dengan santai ia mengeluarkan kapas yang di pakai nya untuk menyumpal kedua lubang telinganya.

"Karena kau telah memakan stok makanan kita untuk satu minggu ke depan," katanya tanpa dosa. Wajahnya polos, sepolos kaus berwarna putih kebesaran yang di kenakannya. "Kau harus membayarnya dengan ini Minnie sayang~" ia lalu terkekeh.

Oh shit!

Sepertinya namja bernama Shim Changmin itu telah di jebak dan terperangkap dalam jebakan Kim Jaejoong tanpa perlawanan yang berarti. Bahkan tanpa tahu kalau ia akan dijebak seperti ini.

.

.

"Aku harus kurus! Aku bisa kurus! Kim Jaejoong kau kurus!"

PLAK!

"Hentikan semua ini hyung! Kau tidak lihat badanmu yang kurus kerempeng itu?" Changmin mulai emosi, tidak tahan melihat hyungnya terus menangis dan merengek meratapi bentuk tubuhnya yang menurutnya itu kurang sempurna. Bahkan dengan berani ia telah menampar pipi sang hyung sekeras itu, membuat dua pelayan yang setia menunggui mereka ikut meringis.

"Tapi mereka terus membicarakanku, katanya pipiku ini terlalu bulat dan mataku ini terlalu sipit. Aku benar-benar benci mereka terus menggosipkanku!" Jaejoong mematikan mesin treadmill nya. Kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai, meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kenapa peduli sekali dengan apa yang mereka katakan, eoh? Toh wajahmu tetap cantik hyung."

BUGH!

"A—aarrghh perut kesayanganku.." Changmin meringis, meringkuk sambil memegangi perutnya yang baru saja mendapat tendangan maut dari Jaejoong. dua pelayan yang berdiri menunggui mereka kembali meringis kali ini sambil memegangi perut masing-masing. Majikan mereka, meskipun namja berwajah cantik bertubuh kurus namun tenaganya itu seperti induk gajah jika mulai marah apalagi murka.

"Jaga kata-katamu. Aku ini tampan, dan jika aku semakin kurus dan perut ini kotak-kotak maka kadar ketampananku akan semakin bertambah." Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk perut ratanya dengan tatapan miris. Sepertinya perut kotak-kotak itu hanya akan menjadi angan-angan saja, perutnya bahkan terlalu rata tanpa lemak dan sering membuat yeoja iri.

"Pria tampan tidak ada yang pergi ke klinik kecantikan, hyung."

"Ah! Aku jadi ingat kalau hari ini aku harus check up. Jihyo noona pasti sudah menungguku dari tadi." Jaejoong bergegas bangkit dari rasa lelahnya, memulai kembali aktivitasnya yang lain.

"Hah.. padahal barusan aku berniat menyindirnya." keluh Changmin. "Untung saja dia tidak sadar, benarkan?" tanya nya pada dua pelayan yang sejak tadi setia menunggui mereka. Dua pelayan itu hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Aku harus melakukan perawatan apa lagi, Noona?" tanya Jaejoong pada dokter klinik langganannya. Luvholic Klinik adalah klinik yang Jaejoong pilih dua tahun terakhir untuk melakukan perawatan kulit serta tubuhnya. Memang klinik yeoja, tapi tak sedikit juga namja yang melakukan perawatannya termasuk Jaejoong yang merupakan member disana.

"Untuk saat ini kulit wajahmu baik-baik saja dan sehat. Kau makan dengan baik sesuai dengan perintahku Jae," Jihyo-Uisa atau yang lebih sering Jaejoong panggil dengan sebutan Noona—sang pemilik klinik—itu kembali melakukan pemeriksaan untuk meyakinkan Jaejoong tentang hasilnya.

"Syukurlah kalau noona yang mengatakan itu, aku percaya padamu noona." Jaejoong tersenyum manis. "Tapi.. apa benar pipiku ini masih terlihat chubby? Kemarin aku mendengar mereka membicarakanku lagi.." bukannya Jaejoong hanya diam saja dan menutup mata, dia mendengar semuanya, Jaejoong tahu siapa saja orang-orang yang selalu membicarakannya di belakang dan mengomentari penampilannya.

"Mereka itu hanya sirik, aigo.. pipimu itu sudah lebih tirus kok. Lihatlah matamu jadi terlihat lebih besar bukan? Bersyukurlah karena ini alami. Abaikan saja mereka yang menganggapmu operasi plastik. Mereka itu sirik tahu." Jihyo-noona memang hanya dokter kecantikan biasa, meskipun kliniknya juga menerima rangkaian operasi plastik tapi ia sering menyarankan para pasiennya untuk berpikir ulang dan mensyukuri keadaan mereka.

Hanya dengan perawatan yang rutin pun semua orang bisa cantik dan tampan tanpa harus merubah apapun. Asalkan ada niat dan kemauan keras seperti Jaejoong.

Tidakkah kalian lihat, dia dokter kecantikan yang cukup nyentrik. Disaat dokter kecantikan lain menonjolkan kecantikannya dengan berdadan maksimal, merawat dengan maksimal pula tapi Jihyo-noona lebih memilih berpenampilan natural.

Memakai makeup saja tidak pernah. Ia memakai makeup kalau benar-benar ia harus memakainya, misalkan pada acara besar tertentu. Untuk sehasri-hari bahkan lipstick pun ia tidak memakainya. Tapi lihatlah, justru itu lah kelebihannya. Wajah alaminya membuat siapapun iri, di umurnya yang menjelang tiga puluhan ia masih terlihat seperti remaja.

Makanya saat pertama kali tahu mengenai klinik ini dan mengenal Jihyo-noona Jaejoong langsung jatuh cinta padanya dan terobsesi padanya. dalam artian Jaejoong ingin tampil alami seperti Jihyo-noona namun tetap memiliki daya tarik yang kuat.

Jaejoong sendiri telah merasakan perubahan padanya, sebelum mengenal klinik ini wajah Jaejoong kusam dan tak terawat meski aslinya pun sudah cantik. Pipinya chubby sehingga kedua matanya tertarik dan terlihat sipit. Atas saran Jihyo-noona untuk sedikit berdiet di barengi dengan perawatannya kini pipi Jaejoong semakin tirus. Kulitnya semakin bersinar dan halus.

Masalah jerawat? Meski sesekali masih suka muncul tapi tidak pernah berujung parah.

"Baiklah aku percaya dengan kata-katamu, tapi aku tidak akan pernah berhenti perawatan disini, oke? Jangan bosan denganku ya noona!" Jaejoong memeluk erat Jihyo. Anak itu memang sangat penyayang.

"Tentu saja, selagi uangmu masih banyak datanglah terus dan habiskan uangmu itu padaku Jae. Hahaha!" Jihyo tertawa lepas.

"Noona! Hahaha!"

.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong jerawatmu hilang semua, apa kau operasi plastik juga?" tanya Heechul pada Kibum, setahunya satu minggu yang lalu namja cantik itu sempat uring-uringan karena tiga buah jerawat yang tumbuh berjajar di pipinya. Jerawat itu bahkan sampai membuat masalah hingga Kibum dan sang kekasih—Choi Siwon yang merupakan idola sekolah bertengkar hebat.

"Aku? Aku hanya pergi ke klinik kecantikan atas rekomendasi temanku." jawab Kibum.

"Klinik kecantikan mana? Bukankah kau biasanya pergi ke dokter kulit, eoh?" tanya Junsu penasaran. Yang Junsu tahu, namja berjulukan snow white itu memang sudah sering pergi ke dokter kulit untuk perawatan, bukan pergi ke sebuah klinik kecantikan.

"Klinik Luvholic," Kibum mengambil ponselnya untuk bercermin di kamera depan ponselnya. "Oh ya! dan apa kalian tahu? Pasien yang datang ke klinik itu kebanyakan adalah pemuda-pemuda berwajah cantik mulai dari anak sekolah sampai pengangguran, perempuan jarang sekali datang kesana mungkin hanya satu atau dua orang dalam sehari."

"Dan kau salah satu dari mereka,"

"Bukan. Bukan itu, maksudku, Kebanyakan dari mereka yang datang itu memiliki penyakit kelamin yang.. hiii~ aku tidak ingin melanjutkannya lagi." Kibum kali ini memeluk dirinya sendiri, terlihat sekali kalau ia merasa merinding.

"Penyakit kelamin? Omo! Jangan-jangan mereka memiliki profesi sebagai.."

"Andwae!" Junsu berteriak keras dan pada saat itu juga Heechul melayangkan jitakannya pada kepala Junsu.

"YA! sakit hyung.."

"Salahmu sendiri.. Omong-omong, dari mana kau tahu soal itu Kibumie?" tanya Heechul semakin penasaran. Jiwa sebagai reporter gossip seperti sudah mendarah daging dalam tubuhnya. Padahal kedua orang tuanya memiliki pekerjaan yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannnya dengan dunia gossip.

"Dari kenalanku yang sering perawatan disitu,"

"Kau tadi bilang kalau mereka kebanyakan anak sekolah, apa salah satu siswa dari sekolah kita ada yang rutin datang kesana?" tanya Heechul lagi, rupanya dia semakin penasaran.

"Ada, Kibum." tiba-tiba Junsu menjawab dan kali ini langsung mendapat tamparan gratis dari Heechul.

PLAK!

"Maksudku yang lain, dan diam kau bebek! Aku bertanya pada Kibum." Heechul menatap tajam Junsu dengan dua mata bulatnya yang seolah-olah akan keluar dari tempatnya.

"Hmm.. siswa sekolah ini ya…" Kibum pun mulai berpikir.

Tik tok tik tok

Empat detik berlalu dan Heechul sudah hilang kesabaran, padahal baru empat detik. Bagaimana jika Kibum berpikir sampai besok hari?

"Iya, apakah ada? Ini akan menjadi gossip yang luar biasa." tumben sekali Junsu langsung menyambung dengan cepat apakah ini efek dari tamparan Heechul?

"Aku rasa… tidak ada." jawab Kibum polos setelah berpikir selama empat detik!

"Hah! Aku kecewa," Heechul menggebrak meja Junsu dengan kasar, membuat siswa lain tersentak kaget. Bahkan sampai ada yang terbangun dari tidurnya, siswa itu tertidur ketika sampai ke sekolah.

"Bubar! Kim Junsu, Kim Heechul, Kim Kibum berhenti menyebar rumor tidak jelas! Dan kau Kim Junsu—" namja tampan itu menarik pipi bulat Junsu dengan kasar, mengacuhkan tatapan mata di sekitarnya yang menatapnya kaget."Ikut aku," lanjutnya.

"Ya! ya! appo.. hyung appo.." Junsu meringis sepanjang jalan, pipinya benar-benar sakit dan perih. Namja bertubuh besar itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti berjalan apalagi melepaskan cubitannya pada pipi Junsu, karena tidak tahan dengan rasda sakit yang ia rasakan, akhirnya Junsu pun melawan."YA! kenapa kau begitu marah hyung?! Yang di gosipkan saja hyung tidak mengenalnya,"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terlibat masalah Suie."

"Selama orang itu tidak mengetahui kalau kami menggosipkannya, aku rasa tidak masalah Yunho-hyung." Sepertinya Junsu sudah mulai tertular virus tidak peduli dari Heechul.

"Hah! Kau ini, kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu aku tidak akan membantumu!"

"Aku juga tidak akan membantu hyung! Week!" Junsu menepuk pantatnya sambil sedikit menungging ke arah Yunho, bermaksud mengejeknya.

.

.

.

Kim Jaejoong memang bukan seorang siswa populer di sekolahnya, ia juga bukan seorang model terkenal. Ia hanya namja biasa yang pergi ke sekolah untuk menuntut ilmu, namun ia sangat memperhatikan penampilannya. Jaejoong selalu ingin penampilannya terlihat sempurna didepan teman-teman sekolahnya dan membuat teman-temannya itu berhenti mengomentari tentang penampilannya dan berhenti menggosipkan dirinya dibelakang.

Menebar rumor tidak sedap mengenai dirinya.

Meskipun Changmin—sang sepupu yang tiga tahun terakhir menumpang hidup dirumah Jaejoong selalu mengatakan pada Jaejoong kalau penampilan itu bukan hal yang penting bagi seorang namja—terkecuali untuk seorang yeoja mungkin Changmin akan memaklumi kebiasaan Jaejoong keluar masuk salon dan klinik kecantikan. Di puji cantik saja namja bermarga Kim itu akan mengamuk, padahal itu memang sebuah kenyataan. Namun Jaejoong tetap pada pendiriannya kalau penampilan itu nomor satu!

Jaejoong berjalan didepan sekumpulan remaja yang terdiri dari Kibum, Junsu dan Heechul. Trio gossip namja yang di ketuai oleh Heechul yang merupakan siswa tingkat akhir. Mereka terkenal selalu menebar gossip baru setiap harinya, bahkan tidak jarang mereka melakukan sebuah penyelidikan atau menguntit siswa-siswa demi mendapatkan gossip terbaru.

Tiga pasang mata itu fokus memandang Jaejoong dari kejauhan sampai namja itu berjalan melewati mereka sendirian tanpa si tiang listrik bersuara tenor yang selalu mengusir mereka bertiga jika mereka ketahuan berada disekitar Jaejoong karena Changmin tahu Heechul dan gengnya adalah tukang gosip. Kim Jaejoong memang ladang gossip mereka yang terbanyak, setiap hari selalu saja ada gossip tentang namja itu. Entah itu hanya ujung sepatu Jaejoong yang kotor pun bisa menjadi gossip jika di olah oleh mereka.

Heechul dengan mata bulatnya paling serius memandangi Jaejoong, mencari setitik saja yang salah dari Jaejoong dan menjadikannya gossip. Mulai dari rambut, kening, alis mata, bulu mata, kedua mata, pipi, hidung, telinga, bibir, leher hingga rahang Jaejoong diperhatikannya dengan seksama. Heechul memang memiliki tugas untuk memperhatikan bagian ujung rambut sampai leher.

Sedangkan Kibum memperhatikan Jaejoong mulai dari kerah seragamnya, jas almamater yang Jaejoong gunakan, celana panjang hingga ujung sepatunya. Dan yang terakhir adalah Kim Junsu yang memiliki tugas untuk memperhatikan gelagat Jaejoong, mulai dari cara berjalan, ekspresi wajahnya hingga aura tubuh Jaejoong, bahkan sampai parfum yang digunakan Jaejoong tak luput dari kedua mata sipitnya.

Entahlah mereka begitu terobsesi dengan Jaejoong yang menurut mereka memiliki visual yang begitu memikat dan mematikan dari sisi manapun. Dan itu membuat mereka amat penasaran dengan Jaejoong. Bahkan mereka sering mengait-ngaitkan kalau Jaejoong itu masih ada keturunan bidadari atau vampire karena kulitnya yang begitu putih bersinar bahkan mengalahkan kibum yang sejak dulu di juluki Snow White karena warna putih kulitnya.

Jaejoong telah berlalu dari hadapan mereka, dan ini adalah saatnya mereka untuk berdiskusi mengenai objek yang telah mereka perhatikan dalam waktu singkat itu.

"Apa yang kalian dapat? Junsu, kau duluan." Heechul membuka buku catatannya kemudian bersiap menulis dengan bolpoint kesayangannya.

Junsu tanpa berpikir, "Cara berjalannya seperti biasa, dan aku rasa ia menggunakan parfum merk baru. Aku tidak mengenali baunya, dan tidak tidak pernah menggunakan parfum itu sebelumnya." jelasnya

Heechul menatap Kibum, menunggu laporan dari namja snow white itu. "Seragam yang digunakannya rapi seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang aneh."

"Sekarang giliranku," Heechul membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Kulit wajah Jaejoong hari ini terlihat lebih mengkilap dari kemarin, dan noda-noda kecoklatan seperti punya kalian berdua perlahan mulai memudar. Dan sepertinya hari ini ia menggunakan lipbalm rasa cherry karena bibirnya lebih merah dari kemarin." Jelas Heechul panjang lebar.

"Daebak! Analisis Heechul-hyung memang selalu luar biasa. Jadi gossip apa yang akan kita buat kali ini?" tanya Junsu antusias.

Heechul pun berpikir keras, jujur saja hari ini tidak ada bahan gossip yang baru dari Kim Jaejoong.

"Kita libur saja hari ini, Kim Jaejoong sedang tidak asyik untuk di jadikan bahan gossip." Heechul pasrah, tapi detik berikutnya ia menemukan ide gossip baru. "Kita gosipkan kalau Jaejoong melakukan perawatan laser untuk menghilangkan bintik-bintik kecoklatannya, karena setelah kupikir-pikir semakin hari bintik itu semakin memudar saja."

Mereka semua bersorak ria. Senang sekali sudah mendapatkan bahan gossip bagus. Dan saatnya untuk disebarkan secara perlahan dan elegan.

.

.

.

"Jaejoong-ah, keruangan guru sekarang." panggil Lee-Seongsaengnim.

"Ada apa Saengnim?" tanya Jaejoong. Tumben sekali guru yeoja itu memanggilnya diluar jam pelajaran. Bahkan sampai menyuruhnya ke ruangan guru.

Yeoja paruh baya itu sempat ragu untuk bertanya, tapi ia pun begitu penasaran apalagi setelah melihat Jaejoong dari jarak dekat begini. Ia benar-benar semakin penasaran.

"Apa benar kau melakukan perawatan laser di wajahmu? Bolehkan aku tahu dimana kau melakukan perawatan itu?" Jaejoong tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Jika siswa lain yang menanyakan hal itu Jaejoong masih maklum, tapi kali ini bahkan Seonsaengnim pun menanyakannya soal itu.

Gossip besar apalagi yang sebenarnya sedang tersebar hari ini? sungguh daebak geng Heechul dalam menyebarkan gossip.

Jaejoong sudah bisa meredam keterkejutannya, dan dia akan menjawab pertanyaan Lee-Seonsaengnim dengan tenang. "Aku hanya menggunakan krim khusus, Saengnim. Jika Seonsaengnim mau melakukan perawatan juga dengan senang hati aku akan merekomendasikannya."

Wajah yeoja itu pun berbinar. "Benarkah?" tanya nya. Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Tapi ada satu syarat.."

"Apa itu?" tanya nya lagi.

"Kumohon jangan lagi mudah termakan gossip murahan seperti ini, Saengnim." Jaejoong tersenyum manis. Wajah yeoja itu sedikit memerah, pasti ia malu karena ketahuan sudah termakan gossip murahan Heechul. Yeoja itu hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri takut-takut guru lain mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Baiklah. Ini nomor telepon klinik itu, Saengnim bisa datang kesana dan bilang saja Saengnim tahu tempat itu dariku. Saengnim pasti akan mendapat diskon." Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya untuk berpamitan.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan guru itu. Ia kembali bernafas lega.

"Aigo.. ternyata hanya pertanyaan simple begitu, kupikir aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar kali ini. Selamat." Jaejoong bernafas lega.

"Memang kau baru saja dalam bahaya hyung?" tanya Changmin yang tiba-tiba muncul disamping Jaejoong. Ternyata namja itu menunggui Jaejoong disana.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Ani, bukan masalah besar kok." Jaejoong melanjutkan langkahnya kemudian diikuti oleh Changmin.

"Baiklah bukan masalah besar, tapi lagi lagi masalah yang timbul karena gossip murahan itu lagi kan?" tanya Changmin.

"Gossip murahan lagi, rasanya aku mulai terbiasa meski kadang membuatku kesaaal!" Jaejoong mengepalkan kedua tangannya bergaya seperti seorang petinju.

"Kubilang juga kita pindah sekolah. Ck. Kau keras kepala hyung."

"Pindah sekolah tidak membuat masalah ini selesai tahu!"

"Hah.. terserah hyung saja."

.

.

.

"Kulihat tadi Jaejoong dipanggil ke ruang guru!" Junsu melompat riang mengabarkan berita tersebut kepada dua temannya yang lain yaitu Kibum dan Heechul. Duh, bukankah menertawakan seseorang saat ia mendapat masalah itu merupakan hal yang jahat?

"Benarkah?" tanya Kibum memastikan. Bisa saja si lumba-lumba itu salah lihat.

"Kalo memang benar dia mendapat masalah, lalu poinnya berkurang bukankah itu baik? Akan lebih baik kalau dia cepat pindah sekolah." Heechul memang suka berbicara pedas, namun kali ini entah kenapa kata-katanya terlalu kejam.

Memang kenapa dia begitu ingin Jaejoong hilang dari hadapannya sih? memangnya Jaejoong punya masalah apa dengan Heechul sampai namja cantik itu begitu membenci Jaejoong?

Junsu terdiam, terkadang beberapa pertanyaan itu selalu terngiang dipikirannya.

"Berhenti berbicara buruk tentang orang lain jika dirimu tidak lebih baik dari orang itu." Yunho yang tak sengaja lewat didepan mereka sengaja mengatakan hal itu agar trio tukang gossip itu segera sadar. Karena mereka sudah cukup banyak membuat rumor yang tidak baik.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **Pojokan Rumah Author :**

Duh, aku sudah menghilang terlalu lama ya? tapi sekalinya kembali malah post FF baru lagi.. Mian oke?

Maaf juga soal FF **Hopital Couple in Love** yang harus discontinue di tengah jalan. Mohon maaf yang sebesarnya karena sampai saat ini aku belum sangguh buat ngelanjutinnya. Selain karena masih suka baper, akhir-akhir ini kesehatan memang selalu naik turun, lumayan parah soalnya sakitnya berhubungan sama kepala jadi harus bener-bener istirahat. Makanya aku ga bisa lanjut FFku yang lain. Kalo FF ini memang udah lama di ketik tinggal publish aja, daripada makin jamuran di simpen di folder jadi aku putuskan buat publish sekalian ramein fandom ini.

Bukankah tahun ini tahun yang membahagiakan? Jaejae sama Appabear udah pulang wamil kan? Duh, rasanya seperti hidup kembali~ atau ada yang malah baper kaya aku? Baperin post IG Jae waktu dia pamer tato dipunggungnya hiks..

Aku harap masih ada yang mau baca FF ku ini hihihi meski selalu lama update.

Terima kasih buat semuanya pembaca setia!

Salam,

Nyangiku.


End file.
